Still Our Flower
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Our Flower'. I have nothing against Bumlet's once so ever, but in case you hadn't notice, there had always been a lack of something in the relationship. I always imagined her with someone else but wanted to let her course playout with Bumlet's, her first love.


**A/N: Sequel to 'Our Flower'. I have nothing against Bumlet's once so ever, but in case you hadn't notice, there had always been a lack of something in the relationship. I always imagined her with someone else, but wanted to let her course playout with Bumlet's, her first love. This story takes place six months after the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it...**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Still Our Flower- Chapter One**

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

"What are you thinking about," Dutchy came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I miss him," I answered, as I played with the engagement ring on my finger, which I should had taken off when he left.

"You need to forget about what he did to you," Dutchy answered, as he lead me away from the window, and sat me on my bed.

"I wanted to be there for him, but he left me instead, told me it was over," I felt as the tears slid down my cheeks, as I remembered the last time I saw the first man I ever loved.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bumlets was sitting on his brothers old bunk, as I leaned against the wall, trying to let him know I was there for him. "Why didn't anyone get me?"

"We told you the second he got a fever," Dutchy explained, he was sitting beside his best friend, patting him on the back.

My boyfriend didn't even look at him, as he stood up, and grabbed a bag full of his brothers things, "This is all I got left of him, are my old clothes he wear?"

"You have your memories," I tried to assure him, as I took a hold of his free hand.

He pulled his hand out of my own, not even wanting to meet my eyes, "You know, if I had never got engaged, and so caught up in a relationship, I could had been paying more attention to him." He looked at me, with no emotion, "I'm not going to make that mistake twice," he walked past me, and didn't even look back, "We're over."

I stared at the empty doorway, and then at Dutchy, "We're over?"

"He'll come back around," Dutchy was still sitting on the bed, probably just as surprised as I was about the change of events.

"I hope so," I whispered as I walked out of the bunk room.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"It's his lost, not yours," Dutchy walked over to my chest, and pulled out my Sunday dress, "Get dressed, Spot's taking you to Irving Hall," he tossed the dress on top of my head.

I couldn't help but laugh, as I pulled it from my head, "Was that really necessary?" I just stood up, and went over to my changing curtain, "I'll get dressed."

"I'm meeting April there," He answered, he was probably trying to get rid of more things, that once belonged too my ex-boyfriend. I noticed a lot of things missing from my room, after my break up with Bumlets, and found my friend one day carrying some of my stuff to the fireplace. "I got rid of the last of his things, so no use in looking."

"Uh, am I suppose to know what that means?" Another familiar voice questioned.

I came out from the changing curtain, and smiled at Spot, "Hey Conlon, where is Dutchy?"

"He headed to Irving Hall," Spot was leaning against my open doorway, wearing the same suit, he wear at his fathers wedding, "I asked him to get you ready, so that way I can take you out without waiting."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I questioned, as I grabbed my cream shawl, and wrapped it around myself.

"Because you seem to take your time, when you know I am picking you up, at least with Dutchy, you listen to him right away," Spot was grinning, obviously knowing he was right, as he took a hold of my hand, "You look great by the way."

I just rolled my eyes, as I took his offered hand, "So what does this make it, the fifth time you've taken me out?" I asked, as he lead me out of the lodging house.

"Keeping track are we?" He asked teasingly, he turned a little, allowing me a glimpse of his favorite red suspenders, he noticed me notice, and grinned, "Hey, what can I say, they're lucky."

"You probably wear them to bed," I laughed.

"Do you want to find out?" He smirked, as we caught up to Crutchy, and Race.

I smiled at my two friends, "Hey there guys, tonight's going to be great, right?"

"Only if you save me a dance," Crutchy answered, wrapping an arm across my shoulder, not really caring that Spot, was now moving his arm, to around my waist.

"She has to dance with me first, it's only fair," Spot explained, he stopped suddenly when we reached the street, which everyone had been trying to avoid for my sake. Where the Grocer was located.

I looked straight ahead, and saw Bumlets cleaning the inside window, "It's alright, Spot." I wrapped my arm around his waist, and gave him a small hug. I pulled out of his arm, and walked into the Grocer.

Bumlets turned his attention to me, when the bells at the door chimed, he looked surprised, "Rose."

I took the ring off of my finger, before looking at him, "I should had returned this a long time ago," I tried to sound as brave as possible, even though seeing him again, made me remember why I loved him. I took his hand, and placed the gold band in his palm, not wanting to look into his eyes at the same time.

"You left flowers at his grave," He explained, not really asking me, but

telling me, "Thanks."

"I was already taking some to my family, so I dropped some off for Dimples," I answered, as I was headed to the door, "Oh, don't be a stranger, you still have friends at the lodging house," I looked out the window, and saw Spot leaning against the window, with Race, and Crutchy, the two were laughing about something.

"So you, and Spot?" Bumlets asked from beside me, very quietly.

I turned my attention to where the Brooklyn Leader was standing, and a small smile formed, as I thought about our outings, "Possibly," I turned, and stared at him, "Then again, it shouldn't really concern you, should it?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked towards the cash register, where a lady was waiting, "Well I have to get back to work, thanks for taking Dimples flowers."

"He was a good kid," I smiled as I stepped out of the store.


End file.
